


Ravishing

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13





	Ravishing

It had started with a dare. 

The demon and the angel were both bored and slightly drunk and so, with nothing else to do, the demon had challenged the angel to a dare.

"I bet I can seduce you."

Aziraphale jumped. He had known Crowley since the dawn of time and never had the demon suggested something like this.

"I'll even throw in a prize. If I win and you turn into a quivering mess underneath me, I'll.......keep all my houseplants. Not one will leave its spot."

Now it was getting interesting. "And if I win?" Aziraphale asked.

"If you win, I'll find you a book you've never read before."

Well, he couldn't pass up an offer like that now could he. "Deal," he told the demon, putting out his hand for a shake.

Instead he was yanked by both shoulders into a kiss.

Whatever Aziraphale was expecting, it wasn't this. Crowley's mouth was warmer that his own, no surprise there, but it was soft, like a pillow, and sweet, like candy. Crowley's thin, serpent tongue flicked against Aziraphale's mouth and it fell open easily....

And then Aziraphale realized he was loosing and pulled away. 

"You don't waste any time, I see," he said, trying and failing to side the fact that his voice was shaking. 

"I can't believe you're that easy," Crowley laughed. "Just one kiss and you nearly melt." He looked the angel up and down. "Guess I'll just have to try harder then."

This time Crowley's mouth fell on Aziraphale's neck, licking and nipping and kissing. And Aziraphale realized that Crowley had been right, he was easy. He moved to sit on his hands, afraid that if he did not, they would find home in Crowley's thick, soft black hair and never leave again. 

Crowley was still working on his neck, and it was positively sinful, the fact that Aziraphale was so effected by it. His heart was going crazy and he had to close his eyes and remind himself that once he got through this, there would would be a wonderful prize waiting for him. 

But then Crowley was dragging his teeth down Aziraphale's neck to his chest, and when Aziraphale let out a gasp, Crowley cault it. 

"Oh-hoho. It seems that the angel does have a weakness," he purred, trailing his mouth lower and lower, until it was at the waistband of Aziraphale's pants. 

And then he licked the skin from one end to the other. 

Aziraphale let out a hiss of breath between his teeth. "Crowley...," he began, but couldn't finish. All he could do was watch Crowley torment him.

"You're a dirty angel, you know that?" Crowley's voice was deep and soft and the last thing Aziraphale needed right now.

"You're a filthy, dirty angel, letting a demon have his mouth all over you." Crowley undid Aziraphale's pants with his teeth and licked at his cock through his underwear. 

"Filthy, dirty angel. I bet you want this, don't you? Oh Aziraphale, look how far you've fallen..."

Shit. It was too much. Aziraphale involuntary bucked his hips towards Crowley and one of his hands broke free, grabbing a handful of the demons hair.

Crowley hissed a laugh, drawing his mouth back up to the waistband of Aziraphale's underwear and pulling them down slowly with his teeth. And then Aziraphale was naked from the waist down and Crowley, the bastard, was kissing up and down Aziraphale's hard member with that hot mouth of his before finally stopping at the tip.

"All you have to do is say the word." Now his breathing was labored too. "Just say the word, Aziraphale, and I'll take you. I'll take you all the way down and it'll be ssso nice, Aziraphale. All you have to do is give the word...."

His lips were right there, ready to take Aziraphale at his command. The angel swallowed hard and then nodded. When Crowley raised his eyebrows, Aziraphale knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"Take me, Crowley." He hated how desperate he sounded. "Take me. You win." It still wasn't enough. Aziraphale hated to say it, but at the moment he needed it so bad, like an itch he had to scratch. 

"Crowley....I want......I want you to fuck me."

There was a beat of silence, and then Crowley stood up, beaming. "I win."

Aziraphale was furious. "You....you rat bastard." He was shaking again, but he wasn't sure if it was from desire or anger. "You really think....that you can just get away with that?"

There was a spark in Crowley's eyes. "But angel, I just did."

Aziraphale still had his pants down. He still had a raging erection, and yet he couldn't care less. 

"New dare," he growled. "We are going to fuck right here, right now, and whoever makes the other see stars doesn't have to pay for dinner at the Ritz for a year." 

Crowley smiled. "Right then. Let's go."

And then Aziraphale was on the ground with Crowley over him, kissing him, and this time he grabbed Crowley's hair tightly in both hands and shoved his tongue into his mouth, unafraid. 

It was warm and wet and Crowley made a low sound of pleasure, bucking into Aziraphale's crotch. They grinded against eachother, sucking at eachothers tongues, until Crowley pulled away suddenly. 

"Angel, I think my zippers stuck," Crowley panted, diving back in for another deep kiss before pulling away again. "A bit of help?"

Aziraphale, head in a daze, nodded and reached down to Crowley's waist. He fiddled with the zipper for a bit before giving up and simply yanking the pants down. Crowley's underwear slipped down too and there he was, now just as naked as Aziraphale. 

Before Crowley could say or do anything, Aziraphale had a hand around Crowley's cock and was rubbing the tip with his thumb.

"Oh Crowley, look at you." Aziraphale purred, watching as the demons eyelids slid down. 

"Shit, Aziraphale......" He moaned before quickly grabbing both Aziraphale's wrists and pinning them over his head.

"Enough with the games." He was slick with sweat and his yellow eyes were bright with lust. "We both want eachother and that's that. So, no more bets or dares or.....whatever! Let's just fuck eachother senseless."

The rest of their clothes were off in an instant and in the next instant Aziraphale's legs were over Crowley's shoulders and the demon was pushing into him and it was the best thing Aziraphale had ever felt in his life. 

"Oh angel," Crowley was moaning. "Oh angel you're so good so fucking good you have no idea how fucking good you are oh angel angel angel...."

Every time Crowley pushed into Aziraphale he got closer and closer to the spot. Aziraphale could feel it, building up with every thrust, and when Crowley finally hit it, he let out a cry. 

Thinking he had hurt Aziraphale in some way, Crowley imminently stopped. "Azira....angel, you ok?"

Aziraphale could have slapped him. "For fucks sake Crowley, you were right on it!"

Crowley blinked twice before he realized what Aziraphale was talking about. "Oh really?" He was positively gleeful. "I was right there?" He repositioned himself and then thrust into Aziraphale once, hard. "Like that?"

Aziraphale gave a shout. "Yes! Yes Crowley just like that just like that Crowley-" He cried out again as Crowley hit the spot again. "Yes! Crowley! Oh Crowley you-AH! YES CROWLEY OH YOU BEAUTIFUL--AHHG!" 

With each bulls eye Aziraphale grew louder, more desperate, his words slurring as he came closer and closer to the edge. 

"Oh Crowley I'm gonna come oh Crowley I can't I can't hold on oh you're so good you're so good to me Crowley oh-- FUCK -- oh I'm so close so damn close I--"

He was supposed to finish. He was there, on the edge, ready to spiral forwards, but he couldn't. It took him a moment, but then he relized.

"You bastard," Aziraphale hissed over his shoulder. "You're holding me back."

"Damn right I am, angel. Otherwise this would be no fun. Now hold on, I want to see your face." 

Crowley pulled out of Aziraphale, getting a whine in protest, and gently turned him over so they were face to face. 

Aziraphale was picture perfect. He was flushed in all the right places, his golden curled were shining in the light, and his impossibly blue eyes were hazed over with lust. 

Crowley, Aziraphale could now see, was a mess. His hair was everywhere, he was covered in sweat, and he was panting like an overworked dog. Like Aziraphale, his eyes were misty, lost in the moment of fucking his lover. His hands weren't on Aziraphale's body, instead they were clawing at the floor, actually clawing. Crowley had long, black talons protruding from each finger that were doing hell to the floor. Not that he cared.

"Crowley please, please just let me finish," Aziraphale begged. Crowley shook his head and began sliding in and out of the angel once more.

"I can't I can't I'm sorry I just....I want us to finish together. I want to see how beautiful you'll look when you come all over yourself..."

That rough thrusting was back and heaven above Aziraphale could barely take it. He was right there, so damn close. The edge of his vision was growing cloudy and Crowley kept hitting the exact spot over and over again and Aziraphale couldn't tell if it was heaven or hell to be held right on the edge for so long but it had to be heaven because he had never felt so good but oh did he want to come so bad....

Crowley hit the spot again, and Aziraphale bucked so hard his back lifted off the ground with a scream of bliss. 

"ANTHONY!"

Crowley had never, ever, heard Aziraphale use his first name. Not ever. If it was under any other circumstances, he would have flinched away, but the way Aziraphale screamed it to the heavens as if it was the one word to save his life........well, Crowley just had to have more. 

"Angel...oh angel...oh go-somebody. Angel, please, do that again." He bucked into Aziraphale again and sweet euphoria shocked through him like lightning as the Angel once again cried out his first name. 

"Anthony!" The Angel sounded desperate and Crowley could feel himself loosing control over Aziraphale, the angel's cock starting to drop come. 

"AnthonyAnthonyAnthonyPLEASEohgo-somebodyAnthonyyoureperfect. Perfectperfectperfectohhhhhh...." The angel was a complete wreck and Crowley was still moving in and out, feeling as Aziraphale clench around him and he was right there, so close.....

And then it happened. 

Aziraphale screamed his name.

Not Anthony, wich was beautiful coming out of the angel's mouth. No, his real name. The one only heaven and hell knew. His true name. 

It came bursting out of Aziraphale's mouth like fire, and it was all Crowley needed to topple over the edge into sweet, sweet orgasm. 

His vision went white, and when he finally gained it back, he realized the entire apartment was dark.

"Angel....what....?"

"Sorry," came the sheepish reply from beneath him. "That was my fault. Destroyed all the lights on the rest of the block too."

Crowley finally pulled away from Aziraphale and sat up. He heard the angel mumble, "Let there be light," and the apartment was suddenly lit from nowhere in particular.

Now that the lights were on, Crowley could see that Aziraphale's wings were out and that he had clawed up the floorboards so entirely that they looked beyond repair. 

Aziraphale and Crowley sat together, shoulder to shoulder, catching their breath. When they were both breathing easier, Crowley turned to Aziraphale. 

"Ready for round two?"


End file.
